Just Like A pill
by L.L Stewart
Summary: When the AI team brings out Angelus to defeat the beast. He doesn’t stay in LA he heads to Sunnydale to see a certain slayer…His slayer


Title: Just Like A Pill  
Chapter Title: Angelus's Return  
Author: Leanne  
Summary: When the AI team brings out Angelus to defeat the beast. He doesn't stay in LA; he heads to Sunnydale to see a certain slayer…His slayer  
Feedback: Yes please, it's like chocolate for me  
Characters: Buffy, Angelus, Spike, others.  
Genres: Angst, Drama, Point of View  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Violence, Bad Language: cursing...etc  
Author's notes: Maddy gave me three words that I had to use throughout this story. The Three words are: Blinding, Pill. Crumbs

This is a six part challenge. The first three parts will be Buffy, Spike and Angelus' POV… Don't worry, all will be explained.

I was going to send this all out at once, but since Buffy's POV is the first challenge to this series I thought I would send this out. Thanks to everyone for all your amazing encouragement.

**Just Like A Pill**

_Part One: Angelus's Return_

**Buffy's POV**

My body quivers as he thrusts inside of me once more. My nails dig deeper into his cold flesh. I can't hold it in anymore and my insides rupture from the amazing orgasm he has given me.

A moment passes and I take a deep breath, Spike's loving eyes watch me intently and I swallow.

I couldn't take any of this anymore. What did I think I would accomplish by doing this? What I was doing wasn't moral. My eyes fill with water as an odd feeling overcomes me; I sit up and push Spike off me roughly, sending him falling hard to the floor.

"Slayer," Spike hissed glaring angrily at the blonde, his lips curl into a snarl and he pushes himself up. After regaining his posture I watch him curiously as he searches for his clothes that were scattered all over the crypt.

"Bloody hell Slayer, what the hell is wrong with you?"

My shaky hand finishes buttoning up the last of my blouse before bending down for my fifty dollar LA Chateau new pink shoes, slipping them on, I turn around sharply, my eyes narrowing to Spike's half naked chest.

Grabbing a cigarette and lighting it, he moves slowly closer to me, closing the distant between us. Frowning slightly the blonde vampire reaches for my cheek but I pull away too quickly, and he frowns, "I'm the one who really loves you." his fingers brush lightly over my jaw and I wince at the feeling of his cold hands touching me, which a second ago had aroused me. I can feel a pool forming in my panties and I back away more, hitting the night stand with my butt and knocking the small lamp off the table. Shaking the nasty thoughts from my mind a long sigh escapes my lips,

"He's here Spike." I whisper as my long messy hair drapes around my small shoulders, I tilt my head and catch Spike's questionable look. Squinting at the hair **blinding** my vision, I move closer to Spike and reach for his hand.

"It's not Angel that has come Spike. It's Angelus."

Before Spike could respond the Slayer had disappeared out of the dark crypt into the cold night.

Angelus was something I didn't want to have to deal with at that moment, or any moment for that matter. My encounters with Spike, my recent return from death, heaven, my friends. They were already enough of a problem, I just wanted everything to go away. I just want to be at peace again. Picking up the pace I realise I now was running fast down the long dirt road towards the mansion, Angel's mansion.

Stopping abruptly I remember that he can't see me like this, so I turn the corner into the small narrow path that leads me through the forest. Shivering at the raindrops trickling down my back, I pick up my speed and hurry through the dark, eerie forest. My eyes adjust to the dim light from the moon ahead and I follow it, stepping over twigs and many large fallen branches. I finally see an opening to the right and I turn and follow the long, narrow path. I smile, and I am relieved at where it leads me. Standing now at the edge of a huge pond I slip off my shoes and pull up my pants, over my knees, so they don't get wet. The crystal blue water smacks gently against my thighs, and for a few seconds, I feel free.

A soft breeze slips through the trees and through my thin, sheer shirt. And I glance down to the small blue **pill **in my hand. 'Was Giles right about this new prophecy he had found last week. Would I have to fight Angelus again, but this time to the death? Would this blue pill Willow had given me, really save Angel's life? Could I change what has happened, what we have become, before the world ends for good this time? '

I wade in the water for a moment, my feet getting use to the freezing, cold water. My hand slips uneasily through my long, tangled hair. 'Could I really stop the prophecy from starting? Could I really find away to stop Angelus? I was too weak, too exhausted. I couldn't defend myself against him anymore. Angelus was strong, stronger than I ever could imagine. He would defeat me…or take me, finally…as his own.' I ignore my inner turmoil and consume the drug Willow prescribed. As it hits my tongue, my eyes close and I swallow hard, the pasty film coats my tonsils and I gag reluctantly.

Reaching down I cup my hands enough that a small amount of water slips through my fingers and I lean down slurping the water and swallowing the last of the tablet.

I turn sharply around; he's here, behind me. I can feel him; I can taste his cool, bitter kiss on my lips. His golden, yellow eyes scan my body and I can hear a low growl escape his lips. I close my eyes from the bright light from the moon and instantly his hands grasp a hold of my arms and I yelp as his nails dig deeper into my flesh.

Angelus' lips curve into the most taunting smile, and my legs become weak. "Going somewhere, Buff?"

Shaking my head, I try to release myself from his hold only to be jerked back. Angelus leans in, his lips press against my forehead. "You can't save yourself from me."

His fists fling loosely in front of him punching me hard, knocking me out…Or that's what I remember anyways. Now, I'm not sure. I believe I'm in his mansion, but it's dark. I can't see or recognize anything. I hear footsteps coming near me and I suddenly become nauseated. Using my hands I lift myself up only to realise that I am chained up. My feet are secured tightly with clamps that are moulded to the floor.

"You really think you were going to defeat me, Buff? I'll always be one step ahead of you."

"I don't want to defeat you. I want you, I love you." My voice is scratchy and I watch as Angelus studies me, he circles me like I'm his prey.

"You mean you love Angel, don't patronize me Buff."

'I need to play this carefully. One false move and he would kill me, instantly.' My arm reaches for his face and I caress his cheek, lovingly. "I love you both."

"You can't fool me slayer."

I can see the anger start to show and his hands grip my arms. Snarling his long, sharp fangs appear and he picks me up roughly throwing me hard against the wall. The cuff holding my leg snaps back and my leg twists. I can't hold the pain in anymore and I scream. God...I hurt. I'm already broken, exhausted. My eyes close and I rest my head against the cold, stone wall.

"Are you proud?" I ask and he stares at me intensely, his yellow eyes hypnotising me. "You finally won, you have me chained up. Isn't that what you always wanted?" I pretend to act strong, but I'm weak. Shaky and unsteadily I push myself away from the wall, my face inches from his. "You can't wait to torture me, and then kill me."

I watch him, cautiously and he smiles, his finger brushing the long, tangled hair away from, my neck. His tongue grazes over his lips and I shiver at the intensity of his stare as he observes my scar… his scar. "Who says I want to kill you." His hand moves down my arm, his fingers brushing over the top of my hand down my stomach stopping below my belly button. "I have better things on my mind."

The husky tone of his voice gives me goose bumps and I pull him closer and whisper in his ear, "Take me."

His laughter echoes throughout the large, empty room and he leans in, his tongue grazing over my cheek. "In time lover." reaching down for the plate on the stand beside him he passes it to me.

I look down at the two pieces of toast and slices of fruit and glance at him. He sees my confusion and he smiles, the most angelic smile and I can't breath.

"You're too thin." He snaps his face scans the dark basement once more before looking back at me. His eyes fill with sadness and my heart beats rapidly. He is softening to me; maybe Angelus really could love me. He notices me watching him and his eyes narrow and darkness flickers through his brown eyes, "Don't leave any **crumbs** around, many creatures live down here in the basement."

He moves quickly away from me and opens the steel door, his head turns back to me and his lips curve into an evil smirk.

"I think it's time I show everyone how much I've missed them." A loud, horrifying growl escapes his lips and he slams the door behind him.

Fear surrounds me and I try hard to escape from the chains but I can't. Sliding down the wall, I pray that my friends will be alright. I can feel the pull of the blue drug I had taken hours ago seep through my helpless body and I fall fast asleep.

To be continued.

Part Two: Angelus' POV


End file.
